mechanical_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
= Overview = Strategies for reincarnations from QN to early SX rebirths and a few tips on how to center ore on conveyors. Setup Strategies (For Beginners) Thousands Setup * Stone Mine(s) (starting amount recommended) * Ore Cheesifier (use code "Cheese" or gather cosmite to buy in the shop) * 3 Ruby Enhancers (add after getting enough money) * 3 Ore Regulators * Processor (basic, then upgraded) Millions Setup * Silver Mine * Ore Cheesifier * 3 Ruby Enhancers * 2 Ore Regulators * 20 Electronic Side Enhancers (add after enough money obtained) * 1 Ore Regulator (your last one) * Best Processor (likely Electrical Processor or Demonic Machinery if you joined when the game had 1 Million visits.) Billions Setup * Uranium Mine * Ore Cheesifier * 3 Ruby Enhancers * 3 Ore Rationalisers * 2 Electrical Enhancers (After Enough Money) * 2 Ore Regulators * 1 Width Converter (After Enough Money * 20 Electronic Side Enhancers * 1 Ore Regulator * Best Processor Trillions Setup * 2 Of Your Best Mines * (Depends) 2 Ruby Enhancers (If using Diamond Mine, or 3 if using Amethyst Mines) * 3 Ore Rationalisers * 2 Electrical Enhancers * 5 Ore Skullifiers * 2 Ore Regulators * 20 Electronic Side Enhancers * Large Conveyor Ramp * 1 Raised Redirectional Enhancers * 3 Ore Contaminators (Add after Enough Money) * 2 Split Upgraders ( Add After Enough Money) * More Upgraders * 1 Ore Regulator * Best Processor Reincarnation Setup * Emerald Mines * 3 Ore Rationalisers * 2 Electrical Enhancers * 5 Ore Skullifiers * 10 Ore Reallocators * 2 Ore Regulators * The rest of your No-Cash-Cap Upgraders * 1 Ore Regulator * Best Processor Centering Strategies Teleporters * Using Teleporters auto-centers ores. * Using a fast speed upgrader or conveyor behind a teleporter also centers ores. (Example below) Swift Star has a fast speed and the ores hit the back of the Blue Teleporter Sender which makes the ores center onto the Circuit Refiner. Multiplying Strategies Notice: All multipliers and use limits are in Alphabetical Order with the items listed underneath. Metal Bullies * This item stacks with its Fusions and Compounds that have a multiplier of x2 and a use limit of x4 which can create a multiplier of x20480. ** Metal Bullies, Metal Extinguisher, Metal Murderer, Metallic Light, Pumpkin Bully. *** x419,430,400 with Aftershock. *** x2,936,012,800 with Shockwave. Note: Only way to achieve these items is by item farming or Reincarnating 1000x+ without skipping. Natural Elysium * This item stacks with its Compound that has a multiplier of x2 and x3 and a use limit of x2 which can create a multiplier of x36. ** Natural Bliss, Natural Elysium. *** x1,296 with Aftershock. *** x9,072 with Shockwave. Orbital Beam * This item stacks with its Fusions and Compounds that have a multiplier of x1-x4, x1.5, x5, and x2.5 with a use limit of x2, x3, x2, and x2 which can create a multiplier of x527.34'375 - '''x2,109.37'5. ** Electromagnetic Beam, Orbital Beam, Orbital Ray, Toxic Beam. *** 'x278,091.43'06640625 ‬- 'x4,449,462.89'0625‬ with Aftershock. *** 'x1,946,640.01'46484375‬ - 'x31,146,240.23'4375‬ with Shockwave. ''Note: Only way to achieve these items is by item farming or Reincarnating 1000x+ without skipping. The bolded numbers are rounded up, extra numbers are if you want to know how big this multiplier goes.'' '''Mechanised City * This item stacks with its Fusions and Compounds that have a multiplier of x3, x1.8, and x4 with a use limit of <$1sx, x2, and x2 which can create a multiplier of (as an equation) $1sx*54.84. ** Kinetic City, Mechanised City, Mechanised Metropolis *** x3,007.42'56 with Aftershock. *** '''x21,051.97'92 with Shockwave. ''Note: Best to farm for this item as it requires 4 Mechanised Cities to make 1 Mechanised Metropolis.'' '''Solar Eclipse * A multiplier of x1 during the day, 2x at night with a use limit of x4. ** Solar Eclipse *** x256 with Aftershock. *** x1,792 with Shockwave. Setups Side-upgrader Setup * If your ore is very big like the ore dropped from Ultragrowth, you'll need an Apocalyptic Outcry to shrink the ores. * In the image is a setup comprised of: ** Ultragrowth ** Nature's Wind ** Kinetic Disruptor (not needed) ** Volcanic Star ** Apocalyptic Outcry ** Waterflame ** Solar Eclipse ** Drastic Measures ** Metal Bullies ** Slimestone Side Enhancer (may not work) ** Ore Micro-Enhancer ** Orbital Beam ** Luminosity ** Venomous Shroom (not needed) ** Ore Extinguisher ** Tracking Device (not needed) ** Radiated Pylon (not needed) Explanation: The huge ore comes from the Ultragrowth, goes through the Volcanic Star to start upgrading overtime, goes through Apocalyptic Outcry to begin shrinking, changes into neon blue by the Waterflame, stops at the Solar Eclipse as the upgrader has a short arc over it, it is then upgraded by the Drastic Measures and Metal Bullies, stops at the Ore Micro-Enhancer, gets upgraded by Orbital Beam and Luminosity as the ore is within its reach, and finally stops shrinking after reaching the Ore Extinguisher, the Radiated Pylon also helps upgrade the ores overtime. If the side upgraders are not blinking then you did something wrong. The Slimestone Side Enhancer will not work as it cannot reach the ores where they stop. Add more side upgraders as you collect or research more and this may help you obtain the Prismatic Lorekeeper as the upgrade count is very big, although, since there is no upgrader to enlarge the ores again, therefore an Aftershock or Shockwave loop will not work. See Multiplying Strategies Category:Miscellaneous = Similar Pages = * Tips, Tricks, and Setups Category:Miscellaneous